Rolf Furuli
Rolf Johan Furuli (ur. 19 grudnia 1942) – norweski lingwista, wykładowca języków semickich na Uniwersytecie w Oslo oraz w Norweskim Instytucie Paleografii i Filologii Starożytnej. Rolf Furuli specjalizuje się w tłumaczeniu pozachrześcijańskich starożytnych tekstów religijnych oraz w pogłębianiu zrozumienia języków martwych. W roku 2005 obronił pracę doktorską dotyczącą czasowników w klasycznym hebrajskim. Poza hebrajskim w obrębie jego zainteresowań znajdują się języki: akadyjski, aramejski, etiopski, fenicki i ugarycki. Posługuje się również łaciną oraz greką. Prace Rolfa Furuli obejmują również tematykę przekładów Biblii hebrajskiej oraz historii starożytnej. Od 1984 roku zajmuje się chronologią starożytną, głównie okresu nowoasyryjskiego i nowobabilońskiego. Szczególnie poświęca uwagę korelacjom pomiędzy historią Bliskiego Wschodu]] i Egiptu a historią starożytnego Izraela. Prezentowana przez niego i jego współpracowników chronologia panowania królów Judy i Izraela (tzw. „chronologia Oslo”) w dużej mierze opiera się na chronologii zawartej w księgach Królewskich oraz innych księgach biblijnych. Różni się do dominującej w biblistyce chronologii Edwina Thielego o jakieś 20–35 lat, ponieważ w miejscach, gdy księgi Królewskie nie zgadzają się z chronologią asyryjską i babilońską, Furuli daje pierwszeństwo chronologii zawartej w Biblii. Podsumowaniem badań nad „chronologią Oslo” jest dwutomowa praca Chronologia, Asyrii, Babilonii, Egiptu i Persji w porównaniu z chronologią Biblii wydana również po polsku. Prywatnie Furuli jest Świadkiem Jehowy i jego prace czasami wspierają punkt widzenia tego wyznania w kwestii rozwiązań translatorskich oraz chronologii niewoli babilońskiej. Publikacje * 1995 – Imperfect consecutive and the Verbal system of Biblical Hebrew * 1997 – The Problem of Induction and the Hebrew verb * 1999 – The Role of Theology and Bias in Bible Translation with a special look at the New World Translation of Jehovah's Witnesses * 2000 – Modern models and the study of dead languages * 2001 – The study of new religious movements with a stress on the mental health of Jehovah's Witnesses (współpraca: Leon Groenewald i Johan Nerdrum) * 2001 – Gilgamesh and Atrahasis (współpraca: Jens Braarvig and Tor Åge Bringsværd) * 2002 – Science and Bible translation – "Christianizing" and "mythologizing" of the Hebrew text of the Bible * 2002 – The NWT's translation of the Hebrew verbal system with particular stress on waw consecutive (33 strony), w: Tony Byatt i Hal Flemings (wyd.) Your Word is Truth The Fiftieth Anniversary of the New World Translation. * 2003 – Assyrian, Babylonian, Egyptian, and Persian Chronology Compared with the Chronology of the Bible, Tom 1: Persian Chronology and the Length of the Babylonian Exile of the Jews' * 2003 – ''The book of Enoch * 2004 – The Dead Sea Scrolls * 2006 – A New Understanding of the Verbal System of Classical Hebrew – An attempt to distinguish between pragmatic and semantic factors * 2007 – Assyrian, Babylonian, Egyptian, and Persian Chronology Compared with the Chronology of the Bible, Tom 2: Assyrian, Babylonian and Egyptian Chronology. Tłumaczenia polskie * 2009 – Chronologia, Asyrii, Babilonii i Egiptu. Chronologia, Asyrii, Babilonii, Egiptu i Persji w porównaniu z chronologią Biblii, tom II, (Wrocław 2009, Wydawnictwo A PROPOS) * 2011 – Chronologia Persji a długość wygnania babilońskiego Żydów. Chronologia Asyrii, Babilonii i Egiptu w porównaniu z chronologią Biblii, tom I (Wydawnictwo A PROPOS) Źródła * Wikipedia (zobacz listę autorów) Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie)